Without Passion
by RawrxDinosaur
Summary: A story about a young girl who escapes to find some kind of love, Erik realizes he loves her back... I have read the book, but this is more of the movie phantom.
1. Prologue

"_Amélie_ Do not worry, we can just lock her in the basement, no one will see the ugliness that could curse our world." Antoine whispered to his wife staring at the disfigured baby she held in her arms, one side of her face was completely normal… the other, horridly disfigured. Though they lived in France, It was not unusual to keep these children away from the world.

"I cannot, I couldn't do such a thing to an innocent child, though looking at her fills my heart with terror." She replied pointedly.

But she is not innocent... she is conceived of the devil" He snapped.

"No! She is mine! She cannot be conceived of a devil, perhaps a fallen angel!" Her mother cried. Annoyed he smacked her across the face and took the baby and her crib down to the basement locking the door on his way up. They had agreed that it would be written down as a miscarriage. And nothing more…. Her mother even grew to hate her, and they raised her siblings the same way.

In due time, the child grew, skinny but surprisingly strong, she looked out the window her heart full of pain as it was a full night and she could see everyone walking by. She had taught herself French, but was on her way to learning English, she was surprisingly smart for no education, due to the fact that she taught herself to read. As they walked past she would find herself singing instead of screaming like the other kids did.

"All is holy outside this room everything bright and beautiful tonight a heart of fair maiden, I cannot rejoice this room the only place i've known, locked up nice and tight. I hope to keep myself aglow, through out thy yonder light, though my heart be broken still, I will not forget.. tonight. Tonight! I feel the wind blowing through my hair, I want nothing in return but fresh midnight air! this Heart I keep in me, will hold haunt me for dim and darker night can fall, but if I hold true, the horrors haunting you, will go. So, hush little one, don't speak a word, light is off, fire and burned. hearts in the right place. My light... I need someone... tonight." As her song finished the other children in the cellars began to scream, she simply sat on the edge of the pile of clothes that they called her bed. Her eyes were wet and glimmering from remembrance of what had happened to her just a day ago. Her sister Adélaïde Had come down with a whip and beat her for the fun of it. She sat and let it happen. Then she noticed something, today would be her 12th birthday, remembering and English culture she read about she started to sing their birthday songs. "Happy birthday to you... happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Anastasia Happy birthday to you." She liked to say her name for there was no one to say it for her. Realizing the window lattice had opened she squeezed out of it, and ducked the arm of her father who tried to catch her.


	2. Chapter 1: The meeting

Chapter 1: The meeting.

Running, running through the meadow she is her heart pounding miles a minute as her family gets closer.

"_Vous_ n'avez aucun choix ! maison de retour ! vous avez seulement douze ans!—You have no choice! Return home! You are only twelve." Her father called after her waving his gun. She heard it shoot off realizing he was aiming to kill, she could never go home.

"NON VIVANT!—NOT ALIVE!" She screamed back.

She ran as fast as she could, many towns people joining her family to catch her. She saw he last chance, a boat was pulling out from dock, she got a running start and hung from the edge, pulling herself into it she scuttled to the very bottom in the old boiler room where she lit a candle and sat. Tears running down her face, she knew it was over, where ever this boat took her she would have to go. Even if it meant Asia, or China, Or Japan.

She found old clothing and used it as a bed. And a nice big coat as a blanket, and before she knew it drifted off to sleep.

She awoke the next morning, to find scraps of food, and she allowed herself to sleep most of the time, she was way too sick to stay awake.

Finally about a month later she arrived at New York. She snuck out and went in search of food and shelter.

"HEY! YOU!" A cop hissed, he saw her steal the fruit from the basket,

she ran as fast as she could to escape him, in a matter of seconds more cops began to chase her and she ducked into a building, she was careful to make sure hair stayed over the distorted half of her face, she jumped down a trap door closing it as she went. She stayed ducked and hidden for quite a while until she heard a heavenly sound, it sounded like nothing she has heard before, a piano, though she had read about them she had not realized how beautiful it sounded. She listened, then she heard a mans voice with it…

"You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent, silent." She found herself following the hypnotic voice. "I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge, in your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me, now you are here with me. No second chance, you've decided, decided.." She listened with rapt attention. The music grew louder with each step she took, until she was out side his door. "What sweet seduction lies, before us….." The door opened by it's self, he continued to play. "What warm unspoken secrets will we learn, beyond the point of no, return." She knew this song, she had read the whole score. He stopped but continued playing she took over singing, he didn't even look up as she did.

"You have brought me, to that moment when words run dry to that moment when speech disappears into darkness, darkness. I have come here hardly knowing the reason why, in my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent, now I am here with you, no second thoughts, I've decided. Decided." She stopped and looked at him, he stopped playing and looked up.

"Well, who are we?" He whispered. She stood staring at him, he had a white mask covering half his face. Her hair stayed over her's and she continued to stare at him.

"An answer please?" He continued politely adding something to the sheet he was writing on.

"Anastasie" She replied. She decided it'd be better to only give out her French name.

"Anastasia?" he replied smiling.

"How'd you know that?" She gasped.

"I'm from France, as well, what brings you here?"

"I… ran away from home." She replied

His face turned a little hostel. "And what reasons have you?" He growled.

She blinked. "My family hates me." She responded.

"Really…" He muttered as though he didn't believe her.

"They made me live in the basement…. And barely fed me. They are the richest family in town there. And they own the opera populaire, which they fixed up." She replied angrily.

His eyes stayed dark. "Why did they treat you so poorly…? I can tell they've whipped you, I see the marks on your arm… what did you do?" He asked.

"I was born." She replied.

"You were born? Well that's hardly a reason…. Unless… move your hair." He said a little confusedly.

"Please monsuier… I don't think that'd be a good idea." She pleaded.

"Look, if you remove your hair from your face, I will remove my mask." He bribed.

"Other way around." She insisted.

"Fine, at the same time then."

"Fine."

"Ready, 1,2,3" He counted and at that moment he pulled off his mask and she pulled back her hair. She was relieved to see that he had the mask on merely to cover a deformity. "Mademoiselle." He whispered. He stood up. "My apologies if I hurt or upset you. You may stay with me. And I will treat the wounds for you."

"My real name is Amanda." She admitted. "They called me Anastasia at first but changed my name when I was three."

"I am honored to have you… you're voice reminds me of an Angels." He replied.

"Of Christine Daae's?" She asked.

"Possibly." He responded. "Now come, if you want…. I can get you a mask…" He muttered.

"Please." She responded. He looked around and pulled out a black mask, it was exactly like the other, only his was white. She took it from him and put it on.

"I think you looked beautiful without it." He groaned. But left it at that


	3. Chapter 2: Needles

When they arrived at his house he led her to the room she would be staying in, he opened the door for her and bowed her in. "Please Mademoiselle, make yourself comfortable… I will return in a moment." He whispered. As he closed the door he noticed how fast his heart was beating. As he tried to control his heavy breathing he thought about the girl on the other side of the door, who unknown to him, was doing the very same thing. His palms were sweaty, but deciding to keep his promise to her he went down the stairs and got a bowl of water, some aloe, and a rag to heal what reminded him of the fair. The very fair Madame Giry rescued him from, just seeing the wounds on her flesh hurt, not just from memories, he actually felt bad for her. He found himself wiping away tears. He walked up to the room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She replied.

He opened the door. "Please sit." He said as he pulled out a chair, his voice no more then a whisper.

"Thank you monsieur." She replied taking the seat.

"Please. The marks…" He started.

"Oh of course." She replied.

He started to undo her ragged corset only so he could see where she was hit; he was interrupted when he heard her gasp, in pain though. He frowned but because he didn't know what to say decided to pretend not to hear it, even though deep down it tormented his very soul. "So was being beaten a social thing? Or was it a once or twice time thing?" He asked.

"Social." She replied.

"I figured." He groaned. He could see the scars from knives, whips, and even a gun, she was definitely shot in the arm, as he went to clean up her lower back she gasped in pain.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked instantly.

"I don't think it was your fault…." She ended it at that.

Erik inspected her back, it was as he feared. A sewing needle was shoved deep into the skin of her spine, somebody wanted to make it so she couldn't walk. He inspected more of her back and found them all along her spine, he lifted up her hair and found them going into her skull, scratch that, whoever did this wanted her dead. "Who did this to you?" He asked her.

"My…. Father." She whispered her voice breaking.

"I'm going to have to get rid of them." He growled, he was angry that her family put her through this. He had ran away and been captured, and his father had loved him, but she was hated, by her whole family, what could she have done to deserve this, he promised himself they would die.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"The needles." He said smoothly, he really meant her family.

"Oh." She sighed.

"This is going to hurt… a lot.." He warned her, then an idea came to mind, he got ice and numbed her back, neck, and head. Then slowly, he pulled all the needles out. "You're tougher then I thought, not even a wince." He muttered

"You did numb it." She whispered.

"Who whipped you?" He asked.

"My sister… my brother held me down."

"Really… and your ears what happened to them?"

"My brother stuck a pocket knife through them and said that they were now 'officially pierced by royalty'."

Erik found this sickening.


	4. Chapter 3: Dress

"Is it getting any better?" He asked the third day of his healing rituals.

"Yes." She replied. She had never been treated so well, fed so nicely, or cared for so much, it felt good.

"Thank god." He groaned. "There all done."  
"Thank you." She replied. Then before practicing the piano which Erik was teaching her along with her voice lessons she gave him a light kiss, but that didn't work for him, he pulled her close before she pulled away. Her heart felt like it was about to burst. His kiss was filled with so much passion, so much love, she couldn't take it anymore. His love for her was overwhelming. And lightly she leaned into his kiss, giving up on fighting the love he put for her, she returned it with equal passion making him get quite a surprise, so much of a surprise that he jumped and pulled away, they both were panting.

"Please. Allow me to play the piano, you need to practice, I never got to finish my Don Juan." He panted.

"Of course." She sighed breathless.

"Start with no thoughts."

"_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy, no dreams within her hearts but dreams of love." _

"Good…. Skip my part… and go."

"_You have brought me, to that moment when words run dry to that moment when speech disappears into darkness, darkness. I have come here hardly knowing the reason why, in my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent," _At this part a sharp intake of breath from Erik became a quiet interruption.

"_Now I am here with you, no second thoughts, I've decided. Decided. Past the point of no return, no going back now our passion play has now at last begun past all thought of right or wrong, one final question, how long should we two wait before we're one…. When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom, when will the flames at last consume us….." _

"Good… good." He whispered. "You are definitely ready for tomorrow, and I have a present for you." He said the last seven words as he pointed to a dress, elegant in everyway you can put it. It was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. It sat draped over a manikin. "And it will match your mask." He added.

"Did you make this?" She stuttered, she had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Yes." He replied.

"I love it."

"And, you can wear it anytime you want to."


	5. Chapter 4: Bridge

"_Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime, lead me save me from my solitude, share each day with me, each night, each morning, anywhere you go let me go to, Anastasia that's all I ask of you!" _ Erik sang on-stage.

"_Say you'll love me every waking moment, fill my head with thoughts of summertime, share each day with me, each night each morning, love me that's all I ask….. of you." _She responded.

The curtain dropped on the scene and the opera was over, Erik started to lead her back to his house once again, only his heart beat hard, and he was nervous, he was planning on proposing to her, but as she went to follow him a young man stopped her. "I don't believe we've met… I'm Aimon." He muttered.

"And I'm Erik." Erik snapped. "Her boyfriend, now leave us in peace." He put his arm around her waist and led her out of the opera house.

"MAMA PAPA! Look! The news from New York! She's in Manhattan, she's an opera singer!" Crystal called across the room.

"Excellent sweetie." Antoine whispered. "We shall away tomorrow at exactly 7:00AM sharp. Get packing." He hissed.

"To where?" Amélie asked.

"Manhattan New York." He responded and that's all he said.

Erik hated to do it, but already her voice was drawing in men, or maybe her looks, he never really had a moment to consider it, she had long red silky not to mention curly hair, green eyes, and extremely fair skin, in fact so fair that her complexion was whiter then paper. Yes, definitely her looks…He didn't want to lose his love again, so gently he led her to his room, which was the highest room in the house and told her she may sleep with him, he locked her in the room every morning when he left and he would lock it again every night before bed. One night he heard a knock at the door, he ran to her old room, throwing a small manikin that looked like her under the sheets then he ran down to answer the door.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi, we're so terribly sorry to interrupt you… but is there any way that you can allow us to stay the night, we don't have relatives here and we are on our way up farther." Antoine asked politely.

"Well, no problem monsieur, make yourself at home… you can all take any room on the second floor, except the one that says Mandie." He responded.

"Thank you so much." He groaned and walked into the house, Erik gripped the lasso by the door tighter. In due time. He thought. In due time.

They hurried to a room and waited two hours before all sneaking into the room Mandie slept in, they were in such a hurry they pushed the Manikin in the bag and snuck out the door, Erik followed close behind they threw the tied bag over the bridge. They scampered back to the house and into the rooms, pretending to be sleeping. He smiled and waited outside the halls then when morning hit he punched a hole in the wall making a loud booming noise. Waking them all up. When they came out of their rooms they saw Erik holding a couple lassos, all that was heard was a shriek.


	6. Chapter 5: revenge

"Now then, let's see how you like it." Erik whispered silkily. He pulled a whip out and smacked it across Antoine's face hard enough to make blood spurt it splattered over his wife and children.

"What do you want from us?" Antoine whimpered.

"Revenge." Erik responded.

"What did we do to you?"

"Oh not to me, but the real question is what did Mandie do to you?"

"She was…" He stopped. "Well, she… is… ugly." He hissed.

"Oh no, beauty is not with looks, but with actions, now because they are children, the worst I will do to them is starve them and minor… punishments, but Antoine and Amélie you are adults, Antoine will get the worst because he is a man, but Amélie will also be beat. You will stay here on a pile of dirty clothes for a bed, you will not leave." And with that Erik descended up the stairs locking the door behind them, leaving them in pitch blackness.

Mandie stayed asleep calmly and coolly Erik walked into the bedroom and ran his hand down her back, lightly to wake her up. She opened her eyes slowly and gradually, then turned to face him. "Good morning." He whispered.

"Morning." She said groggily. He chuckled and kissed her lightly.

"I will return." He whispered.

"No, Erik!" Mandie whined.

"I'll be back in seconds…"

"Who was here last night?"

"That woke you?" He wondered

"Yes." She responded.

"Don't worry about it. Be back in an hour, you okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah. Bye."

He left the house and went out. Mandie slowly started down the stairs to the basement after hearing noises from it, she held the candle a little bit away from her. She got down to the landing and moved the candle around, lying on the ground were her parents, their clothing was tattered and they were covered in blood.

"You, I knew a, why…. He's mental…" Amélie whimpered.

"Why are you here?" She asked gathering her courage.

"Why are _you _here, he said in a week this'll be you." Antoine spat.

"I don't believe you." Mandie Groaned.

"He did!" Jerico moaned.

"Liar!" Mandie shrieked, she ran up the stairs locking them in the basement still, and at that moment, she saw a note.

_Madame Giry, _

_All is well; I decided to keep Mandie nice and locked up. _

_-Erik _

Mandie felt tears run down her face. She grabbed her coat and ran out the door not knowing where she went, and not caring.


	7. Chapter 6: The ocean

She finally stopped running at the edge of a beach. She had loved him and he was going to imprison her? Why? She sat at the edge crying, and staring into the dark ocean as the snow painted the sand next to her a paler white, making it look like diamonds.

"Mandie!" Erik called as he entered the house. "Where are you?" he waited a moment and when he didn't get an answer he tried again. "Mandie? Mandie? Come on… where are you!" He groaned.

"She ran away!" Antoine groaned up the stairs.

Erik didn't wait a second. He ran right back out the door threw it open and ran outside he began to search for her, through all of queens, little Italy, and all of Manhattan, he finally found her around the boardwalk.

"Mandie!" He gasped running towards her, she turned around tears in her eyes but she did not answer. "Mandie!" He groaned again. He walked towards her but she backed away, actually stepping into the ocean, he got an inch away from her waves crashing upon their legs, she pulled back quickly but in an attempt to stop her he grabbed her wrist, a wave twice the size of her crashed over them, separating them pulling Mandie out into the ocean, he dived. Not even thinking or worrying about what would happen to him he swam towards her.

"Erik!" Mandie screamed. "Erik no!"

But he didn't even hear her, the blood pulsed through his ears.

"Erik GO BACK!" She screamed… but the tide became too strong and she god pulled under coughing and choking the water was ice cold. She felt darkness overtake her. Everything went cold and black.


	8. Chapter 7: Bath

He felt her body, limp and icy in the midst of the waves, he pulled her up to the surface and hightailed it to land he laid her on the ground, coughing and spluttering he wrapped her in his cloak which he threw on the ground before jumping in.

She woke up under what seemed like pounds of blankets, he was pouring something in her mouth, it felt like lava, she spluttered and it dripped down her chin.

"Come on Mandie, you need to drink this." Erik whispered.

She obeyed, ignoring the burning feeling. She was going to run away and he still saved her. He must love her.

"She's very sick." The doctor whispered to Erik. "Never seen anything like it…. Her lungs aren't developed right from the sound of her breathing…. Was she in an in closed area for long?" he added.

"Yes, before she came here, she was a minority… locked in the basement and such." He responded.

"I don't know if she'll survive. We will try our best… I'll be back tomorrow, remember, she might just need a warm bath or something like that, don't forget the medicine, 2 teaspoons." The doctor said as he walked out the door, Erik propped Mandie up and gave her the medicine, she forced herself to swallow it.

"Warm bath sound nice?" Erik asked lightly. He seemed upset Mandie grunted a "yes."

Erik picked her up princess style and carried her to the wash room. She buried her face in his chest, he felt so warm to her. "My love? I'm a little worried, I must admit." He whispered.

"I'm fine." She croaked. But she didn't sound fine.

"I think I should take you to the hospital." He responded.

"No…." she groaned. He sat her down next to the tub then turned his back so she could get changed. But she stood up and walked over to him; she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Then within seconds it was all reversed, he was undoing her corset and kissing her neck. Then he put her in the tub, and that night was one of the nights Mandie would remember for the rest of her life.


	9. Chapter 8: Love forever

He ran his fingers up and down her spine, she pretended to be sleeping so he'd continue to do so... He was worried though… what if he had hurt her? What is she didn't like him after this? What if he had gotten her pregnant? What would happen if they found out what she did… they weren't married. No one would like her… she'd be dishonored… he tried to think of a way out to all of these things… each one brought to one conclusion… Proposal… but with what? No ring is good enough for her... then he realized what ring he could use… the one Christine had handed him. It all came together… Christine had sent her? No… she had escaped from those savages… what then? She looked too much like Christine… and from what he had heard was that Christine's mother had red hair… Christine's father had green eyes… but come to think about it…. Christine would never do that to a child…. Would she? His head hurt.

"Mandie." He whispered.

"Hmm?" She responded

"Are you okay?" he asked… lets see if she's hurt was his only thought

"Never better." She replied.

"Good…" He whispered

"Why?"

"I think we should go somewhere… I mean… the last and first time you saw sunlight was when you nearly died… and it was selfish of me to keep you away from that for so long…" He stopped and looked at her reaction… she kissed him. So passionately that his heart nearly stopped.

"I'd love that as long as your with me."

"Okay… go get dressed."

She obeyed.

While she was getting ready Erik walked into his room and pulled out a box he slid it into his pocket. Now he had to think of a way to get engaged to her. He looked at his model of her…. He smiled and put the ring on it's finger. She hadn't seen this model yet it was life size and the ring fit perfectly on the fingers. The model was of her in the wedding dress he made her. Well technically he made Christine one just like it only this one was more elegant… he could give her three presents in one night, and with a wink to himself he added a fourth one. He picked up the model and put it in the carriage... he would ask her to ride upfront with him. When he got back in the house she was all ready. Her black dress looked like what Christine wore when she sang wishing you were somehow here again. Erik held her hand and pulled her through the door exactly like he had done when he helped Christine through the mirror.

"Will you sit next to me up front?" He asked.

"Of course." She whispered. The snow glittered like diamonds. He thought of the way Christine walked to her fathers grave, that's how she walked to the carriage… he picked her up and put her on the bench. He sat next to her.

When they arrived someplace he never thought he'd take her. He literally went all the way to Paris. To the opera populaire. He took her to the roof, paying A young man to bring it up to the door. The young man did as he asked and went away. Erik opened the door after telling her to close her eyes.


	10. Chapter 9: proposal

"Okay…. You can open them." Erik whispered. She opened her eyes to see the model she looked at it examining it.

"Mandie, I love you, I've loved you since I saw you. And I always will so I ask you, will you marry me?"

Mandie smiled and looked at him tears in her eyes. "Of course!" She whispered.

She threw her arms around his neck. And started kissing him… wait French kissing him… literally. He put the engagement ring on her finger after all this ended. Then he heard footsteps hurrying up the stairs.

"Erik!" It was Christine. He looked at the door as it flew open Raoul followed.

"What?" He asked tiredly.

"My daughter?"

"Your daughter?"

"Mandie! My daughter."

"Christine, please say she isn't…" Erik begged

"She is!" Raoul spluttered.

he couldn't believe it… Christine gave Mandie away? "Why would you?" Erik asked, "Why would you do that!"

"Do what? Lose my baby?" Christine cried.

"Lose? How did you lose her?" Erik hissed.

"Just so you know we had a robbery after she was born! She was going to die if she didn't get food! This lady wanted a baby and since we didn't have anything to take care of her with we gave her to the lady! She had just had a miscarriage! But she told her husband that the baby I gave her was her baby! So he wouldn't be mad at her! So no I didn't want to give her away, and believe me I searched! I searched since a week after that… when I got there the husband had told me that she was dead…. And that's all!" Christine cried.

"So. Instead of trying to talk to his wife you believed him, didn't ask where she was buried and let him keep her in his basement!" Erik growled.

"No… Erik… I begged him to tell me where she was buried… he told me I had two minutes to get off his property and he cocked a gun…. I wouldn't have left if a cop had not heard and pulled me off." She was near hysterics.

"And now I just learned that she wasn't dead and she was forced into the basement of this mans house!" Christine added.

Mandie stood staring at her…..

"What is going on up he-…" It was Madame Giry "Erik? What are you doing here?" She pondered.

"Nothing." He groaned. He started to walk away and Mandie followed.

"Erik?" Mandie whispered.

"No, you want to talk to your mother?" he muttered.

"But…"

"I'll wait, down in the carriage. You can come down then…" He smiled a sad smile and turned to see Meg. "Good afternoon Meg…"

"Afternoon?" She muttered moving out of his way. "Mom was that…."

"Come Meg." Madame Giry muttered pulling Meg after her.

They stood there in awkward silence for a minute or two until Christine walked over to her daughter. "Why do you have your hair hiding your beautiful face?" She asked. And she went to pull her hair away from her daughters face.


	11. Chapter 10: Blessed mothers

Christine pulled her daughters hair back and saw the disfiguration, she had no time to notice it before, and she jumped back in surprise a squeak left her mouth.

"Christine." Raoul whispered.

Mandie's hair fell back in front of her face.

"Oh, hunny I'm so sorry." Christine whispered. But before she could say anymore Mandie had disappeared out the door.


	12. Chapter 11: Visit

Mandie walked down to where Erik sat. "That was quick." He said taking a puff from his cigar.

"She screamed." Mandie replied.

He spluttered and the cigar fell to the ground. "She was surprised?" he tried.

"No, I don't think so."

"Well…"

"Look, can we just go home?" Mandie whispered.

"Of course love." He responded. He stared at the building it took him a minute to realize that the man he had paid to bring it up was Raoul. "Get in." He whispered and he held open the door. She climbed in and he closed it behind her.

"I'll be right back." He promised.

Erik was on his way to the roof when Christine stopped him. "Erik…. Please tell her I'm sorry…" She begged.

He nodded but continued up the stairs only to see Raoul.

"You're **NOT **marrying my daughter." He snapped.

"You **CAN'T** tell me what I can and can't do… she's a young woman now… don't even start."

"Don't even start? It's you who's--….." Erik had lost his temper and wrapped the lasso around Raoul's throat. Realizing his mistake he quickly pulled it off Raoul grabbed the model, and jumped off the side landing on the top of the carriage he put the model in the back with her and he started the trip home.

Days after he got home he heard a knock at the door. Raoul stood there. "Look… I just want to…" Erik closed the door.

"Who was it?" Mandie asked.

"No one we need to care about." He responded.

Mandie walked over to the door and opened it, Raoul had stayed there. "Yes?" She asked politely

"May I come in?" Raoul asked.

"No." Erik hissed and he slammed the door closed.

"Erik!" Mandie gasped. And she opened the door. "Yes. You may."

Raoul walked in. "I really came to say I'm sorry!" Raoul moaned to Erik.

Christine came to the door looking quite heartbroken. Mandie kicked the door closed.

"Now Mandie… that's not polite." Erik whispered, he opened the door grabbed Christine's hand and led her in. Christine looked at Mandie for a moment before she ran to her and threw her arms around her. "I'm so sorry baby!" She whispered.

"Mom… get off." Mandie muttered embarrassed.

That night they all had a long discussion and Erik invited Raoul and Christine to stay for a while. They accepted, staying for a month. They had all agreed that the wedding would be postponed for a whole year.

As they were leaving Mandie jumped and grabbed her stomach.

"She's pregnant?" Raoul snapped.

"Erm…" Erik muttered. "She is?"

Christine put her hand on Mandie's stomach. "Yes… she is." She responded annoyed

"Oh… that was…. Errr…. The uh…." Erik tried to think of something… but he was blank.


	13. Chapter 12: Running away

"Okay… you **ARE** marrying her." Raoul growled.

"Exactly what I planned." Erik responded smiling.

"You planned this?" Christine asked.

"No… I'm saying I wanted to marry her!" He groaned.

"I'm not forgiving you." Raoul muttered crossing his arms.

"I'm going to…" Mandie started she wanted to find a way out of this.

"No, you're going to stay." Raoul commanded.

Erik gave him a look of great dislike. "You can go if you want." He told Mandie

"No, she can't I'm her father…."

"Who didn't raise her."

"Did you?" Raoul questioned

"Kind of." Erik responded.

"That's enough!" Christine interrupted.

"Oh Kay…" Mandie sighed.

"Go ahead…"

"Stay."

"Raoul just let her go!" Christine begged Exasperated.

"Fine." Raoul groaned.

Erik gave Mandie a light kiss. Raoul cleared his throat. "Bite me." Erik muttered.

Raoul looked annoyed. Mandie wanted to secretly listen outside the door, she wanted to see what they were like without her in the room.

"Okay. Now I can actually tell you what I think." Raoul groaned.

"Go ahead." Erik replied gripping his lasso behind his back.

Christine sighed.

"Okay, I think you're not worth my daughters time… we all know you're using her."

"Using??? What?"

"You knew who her mom was!" Raoul accused.  
"Actually no… I fell in love with her on my own!"

"Oh and a monster such as yourself has love?" Raoul asked. "It's not just lust?"

"Yes, I do…"

"Are you prepared to kill for her? Cause that's what you're going to have to do!" Raoul growled.

"Raoul!" Christine gasped.

"Fine…" Erik responded. Mandie froze she heard Raoul choking and what sounded like a lot of fighting.

"Erik!" Mandie cried. She ran across the room and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He let go of his lasso immediately, grabbed Mandie's hand and led her out of the room, then he closed the door.

"Pack your things… meet me outside." He commanded she nodded.

Erik didn't stop for anything… Mandie insisted on sitting next to him upfront.

Erik looked at Mandie; she was leaning against him fast asleep. He moved his arm around her shoulders holding her closer. She snuggled into him, his heart beat harder. He kissed her forehead.

"Erik." She whispered going to sit up.  
"Stay." Erik moaned tiredly.


	14. Chapter 13:Paris

"Erik… where are we going?"

"Don't worry, far away from your father."

"But what's going to happen?"

"Nothing…. You'll be fine, I'll be fine, and we'll get married." He kissed her.

"But…."

"It'll be okay…"

Erik pulled the coach over and picked up Mandie. "Erik…." She muttered.

"Mandie, love we are going to go for a walk." He replied.

"What do you mean Erik?"

"Are you cold?" Erik asked avoiding the question.

"Erik what do you mean!" She repeated

"ARE YOU COLD!" He growled

"A little…. Yes…" Mandie admitted

He put her down on the road for a moment, then gently adjusted his cloak, then picked Mandie up wrapped his cloak around her tightly, keeping it around himself as well, and walking through what looked like a snow covered desert. "Erik, please, I'm very worried about you." Mandie whispered.

Erik stopped in his tracks. "Oh my dear, I know and I'm sorry, I will tell you soon enough, we are going to stay with a friend of mine." His voice was low.

"A friend? Erik where are we?"

"Paris."

"Erik! What are you doing here?" Madame Giry exclaimed.

"We're staying here for a little, do not lead Raoul or Christine to my lair, I will keep the mirror locked after I go down so if they do figure it out I can just simply ignore them for they wont be able to get in." Erik responded looking down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Erik… you know your always allowed back, the owners disappeared… Andre and Firmin are coming back…"

"I know, I am quite aware of such…"

"Would you like me to open the mirror for you then?"

"Please, oh and take this key so you can come down anytime… hide it from them Madame." He muttered handing her a key. He carried Mandie down to his layer, holding her tight against his body. She whimpered as he laid her on the bed, she clutched his shirt with her hand. She was still asleep and didn't want him to leave, he looked around and found that everything was exactly as he had left it. Not a candle out of place.

"Erik?" Mandie groaned getting out of bed.

"Yes love?"

"You promised..."

"Your father and I have never been fond of each other…. But this is pushing it too far." Erik whispered.

"Erik, I love you but your driving yourself insane!"

"No love, I'm not."

"But…" Mandie started she stopped and crumpled to the ground holding her stomach.

Erik knew that meant only one thing…. It was time.


	15. Chapter 14: MistyErik

Wow… I was soo young when I started this, and such a noob :\ forgive my poor writing styles before, also I just realized its been about a year since I updated ANYTHING on here :\ My apologies ladies and gents. This will change I will begin updating all my stories regularly. Thank you so much for not killing me xD

-Me

It was a long moments silence as Erik held the baby girl in his arms her hand resting over his heart, Mandie held the baby boy who of course was born first, both children were sound asleep, Mandie's eyes flickered to Erik a moment before back to the baby.

"Their…"

"Beautiful." Erik finished for her as Misty (his baby girl) squeezed his shirt in her sleep, he smiled down at her, Erik jr was the other baby's name. He looked just like his daddy, and Misty, she had black hair but the face of her mother, or so they figured, they couldn't tell fully from this early, Mandie's eyes flickered to the engagement ring and a sense of rightness seemed to envelope her. For so long everything felt so off so horribly wrong and now, it was as if nothing ever happened, as if she had been happy her whole life, Erik sat down next to her on the bed holding the little girl in his arms still. Once more everything was said by saying nothing, there was nothing they could say to express their feelings it was all so right, so much better then being alone, but once more Erik figured he fell for this girl too quick, he didn't care, she wouldn't break his heart that was obvious, even when she was panting in pain as she gave birth the worse thing she said was "ow." And then panted, there wasn't much said and no screaming, which surprised him for how young she was. 17, 17 years old, he had met her when she was 13 and taken very good care of her, then fallen in love with her for real when she turned 15 but now she was 17, she was his. Raoul had some kind of thing against him that made him want Erik to be MISERABLE, and that he wanted to take everything from him. The baby's were Erik's now and indefinitely. There would be NOTHING that could separate him from them, or Mandie, she was his more then she was Raoul's, Christine had forsaken her daughter as well as him, now there wasn't time for pity for sorrow, he figured Mandie wouldn't want it. He wondered slightly what they would do with the babies, they didn't have a cradle, he kissed her a moment then remembered the flaw with having to flee, he lost it, he lost everything he owned. Other then his opera he lost his house, his money, his food, and the supplies for the babies, but it was worth it, EVERY DROP OF IT. He would have given up more for Mandie, now he had these two, the babies that were so beautiful even though they were cursed with the horror of the disfiguration, like Mandie, they managed to pull it off. But he didn't know that Mandie thought the same about him, that he was perfect with it. Erik sighed. "So what do we do my love?" He asked her softly his running though her hair, she smiled at him

"Erik, I wouldn't know.." The softness of her voice was enough to make him melt, he kissed her forehead and looked up at the ceiling a moment. "I could….." He stopped and handed Misty to Mandie before just leaving without saying anything else, Mandie didn't seem bothered by it.

It wasn't long before Erik returned carrying what looked like two small cradles. He had to steal them but what dare be the worst that happens? What could someone who didn't know anything about it do? He put Misty in one then took Erik from her and laid him in the other one. He then sat down on the bed again and smiled at her tiredly. "You know something my love?" He asked kissing her forehead again.

She blushed and wrapped her arms around his waist snuggling into his chest before whispering. "What?"

"I think I should restore this opera house to its former glory. What do you say?"

"I suppose so." She muttered, it was obvious she was only half awake he chuckled softly and kissed her forehead again. "We can sleep on it then my dear?" He asked her.

"Sleep? Sounds nice.." She mumbled her words slurring slightly he chuckled and pulled the curtain down around the bed snapping his fingers and allowing the place to be surrounded in darkness, making all the candles go out. "Maybe my love.. I'll build a house down here." His voice was so soft it was barely a whisper, he pulled his cloak off and wrapped it around Mandie in the soft darkness.

"Mmm." She muttered in return he wasn't sure what that meant but the moment he laid down he felt sleep over take him, darkness is quiet, its peaceful welcoming to any body and everybody. Maybe that is why it was so nice to be enveloped in the dark.


	16. Chapter 15: Built

The next day was welcoming the babies didn't cry once not even when they were first born, it really worried Erik but what was he to do? There was nothing he could do, nothing that could be done, they were healthy enough to wake up and not cry, he started to worry if they had a voice at all. He had woken up with Mandie snuggled against him his cloak around her and his arms as well, she had barely stirred when he blinked and opened his eyes but like normal she seemed to wake up shortly after him so he laid there staring at the ceiling, he wasn't sure how long he was asleep but his answer came shortly after Mandie awoke she gave a soft yawn and looked up at him.

"Erik?"

"Yes my love?"

She smiled. "How was your sleep."

"The best I can remember and yours?"

"Perfect… Its probably about 11?" Mandie guessed, she seemed to be right normally about time estimates, but who knew, she pulled away from him after giving him a soft kiss and stretching, she then sighed. "I suppose the babies are hungry then?" She picked Erik jr up who was awake first Misty still slept peacefully and holding him in one hand used the other to undo her corset, Erik tried his hardest not to look but he couldn't resist he sat up as she put the baby to her breast allowing him to feed, she rubbed his back lightly, tenderly as he did so and closed her eyes, without realizing it she sat down and leaned her head on Erik's shoulder.

"So what does it mean when your really tired and you make an mm noise?" He asked softly running his hand down her spine and making chills arise.

She sighed. "I don't know depends on the question."

"What if I asked if you wanted me to build a house?"

"It meant if you want to, just don't tire yourself out and let me help, that answer your question?"

He chuckled. "Tire myself out? Love I'm a magician." He teased kissing her again

"A magician? Why that's fascinating.."

He chuckled again. "I can make things happen." He replied seeming to move his hand slightly a rose appeared he held it out for her, she adjusted Erik jr slightly and took it from him with her free hand a look of awe on her small face. "That was… Amazing."

He chuckled again and kissed her head. "I suppose." He replied snapping his fingers and making the candles light up again, it made her jump but she put the rose down softly next to her on the bed and smiled at him.

"How do you….."

"A magician never reveals his secrets mademoiselle."

She gave a soft sigh and waited for Erik jr to pull away, she laid him back in his crib and picked up the now awake Misty and allowed her to feed. "Well at least we know that their able to feed." She whispered, He knew that she was worried about them. "Did they cry last night?"

"No love… not that I heard."

She gave a soft. "Hmm.." and returned to watching Misty feed.

Misty pulled away after a long while of silence and she laid her back in the crib then sat down again. Erik caught her with another corset making her blush again. He put it on the bed though.

"Stand up a moment love."

She did as he asked and felt the dress skirt drop to the ground making her blush even more then before he snapped his fingers and she was dressed again in seconds. "You never cease to amaze me." She whispered her hands running across the silk of the skirt. "Where do you even get this?"

He chuckled. "That's nothing to worry about…"

"Erik……"

"Yes love?" He stopped in his tracks he had started to walk to the piano.

"How do you get these things?"

"I can summon them." He replied softly. "Come, I can summon the whole house but we'll need some kind of distraction, and it'll take a good while I'll have to do it piece by piece and set it up as I go…"

"I'll help." She replied softly.

"And that's dangerous."

"We can ask Madame Giry to watch the babies."

"I know she will but maybe you should go too."

"No." She replied flatly. "I'm never leaving your side."

He looked at her for a moment but felt something roll down his cheek, a tear? She caught it and kissed him. "Your not going to be alone anymore Erik, neither one of us are. Now lets try that again… we'll work on the house?"

"Yes, we will."

She gave a small smile. "Good." She whispered planting a kiss on his lips, she went to pull away but he caught her deepening the kiss, she melted into him her eyes closing.

-------

It wasn't long until Erik had dropped the two babies off with Madame Giry who of course had been OVER excited to see them and thought they were the most adorable things ever. He then hurried back to his lair and started summoning things from the house. He started with the simple things like the base wood, Mandie had helped set it up. "Baby.." He muttered wrapping his arms around her, she stopped and looked up at him.

"Yes?" She asked softly her hands resting on his.

"Maybe we should take a break for now?" He asked closing his eyes, they had gotten the whole first floor done.

"Then we can start with the next floor tomorrow?" She asked him excitedly.

He chuckled. "Yes love but for now we need to rest… Madame Giry will watch them until the house is finished."

She gave a soft sigh and relaxed into him again, he smiled. "Bed time love." He whispered in her ear picking her up bridle style. Her arms wrapped instinctively around his neck and she kissed him again as he carried her, he laid her softly on the bed and laid next to her feeling her wrap her arms around him as the candles went out, his eyes flickered to her, he could see her, she looked up. "You remind me of a kitty cat." She mumbled once again to tired to really talk.

He chuckled again and kissed her hand. "Of course."

She relaxed into him and was asleep before he finished the word course.


	17. Chapter 16: raised

Mandie kissed Erik's cheek when she woke up. "Good morning Monsieur..." she whispered softly. She sat up slowly folding her hands in her lap.

"How did you sleep? Erik asked her sitting up himself.

"I slept well, how did you sleep?"

"Perfect" He whispered kissing her forehead.

* * *

Years fly by so fast when you raise children.

Misty had become a very pretty young woman with dark green eyes and black hair like her fathers and shortly after her and her twin Erik were born Kate and Jason two red headed babies were born.

Misty though polite was a very different young woman. She could keep to herself and be polite and soft or she could scream and yell at her mother then when she got in trouble she would pout and slam the door to her room.

Her twin Erik loved his mother to death and would do anything for her, he could tolerate his father though his father didn't really do anything to him or anyone else for that matter but to him his father was just there to compete with for his mothers love

Kate was much different then them, she was a daddy's girl like Misty but she was more laid back, she didn't get mad at her mother easily though she had no patience for slowness.

Jason was like Erik in many ways only he was a prankster. Like his father and all his other siblings they were all phantoms and all had power only he abused it using it mostly to annoy Misty and Erik jr. Solely because other then their parents those two wouldn't go along with a prank set up.

Misty sat there at the piano her father behind her she was 10 years old, her father sat next to her. "Play Misty" he muttered setting a score infront of her

She played it fluently then looked up at him. "Can I go?" She asked

"Fine… but I expect you back tomorrow." He muttered not wanting to fight with her. "Kate! Your turn… Kate?" He turned just in time to see a midget (kate) flying through the air towards him. He caught her in mid air and sat her on the piano. "Enough, now will you please play this piece without giving me any trouble."

Pouting a little Kate played it just as good as Misty only with one or two mistakes. Erik made her restart it and when she got the whole thing right he dismissed her. He pulled away from that to go see what his wife was doing.

Mandie sat stitching up Misty and Kate's ballet outfits for the 10th time that week. Erik frowned.

"What are they doing to them?" He asked confused.

"I'm not sure" She replied tiredly. "Climbing trees"

"That would mean they'd have to go outside the lair."

"Yes.."

"And I told them not to leave.."

"Yes."

"And so they disobeyed me?"

"I'm not sure" She was obviously not feeling well or something.

Erik's anger faltered when he realized she wasn't herself "Whats wrong love?" He whispered.

"I'm just a bit tired." She replied setting the needle down. "That's all."

"Your not sick.. right?"

"Of course not! Don't you worry any dear." She leaned back in the chair her eyes closing for a brief moment she was too young to be this tired from the sleep she got, it wasn't a lot but it wasn't a little either she got about 10 maybe 11 hours of sleep, compared to what everyone else got that wasn't a lot (they just slept during the whole day). He picked her up and pulled her on his lap wrapping his arms around her.

"Alright." He muttered into her hair kissing her neck softly. "I want you sleeping the whole day tomorrow then." He smiled a little hoping that she was telling the truth, that it was only because she was tired.

((sorry it took so long to update.. a little busy :())


End file.
